15 Sparky One Shots
by Eloloo
Summary: 15 petites histoires mettant en scène John et Elizabeth. // En ligne : # 1: Warm & # 2: Dark //


Voici les deux premiers one shots exclusivement Sparky (ou Shweir, en français). Je me suis servie des prompts de la communauté LJ anglophone dailyfics, c'est pourquoi les titres sont en anglais. Il se peut que j'ai légèrement ignoré certains détails de la série (comme Simon, par exemple xD). Il n'y a pas de spoilers particuliers, si c'est le cas ça sera signalé ;)

J'espère que ces OS vous plairont, d'autres arriveront très prochainement ;)

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, je prends tout, critiques négatives et positives ! Merci d'avance ;D

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

# 1 : **Warm **(chaud)

-=-

Il était près de trois heures du matin.

Un calme tout relatif était revenu sur Atlantis, mais personne ne semblait vouloir aller se coucher. Le mess avait été pris d'assaut ; dans les couloirs, des petits groupes s'étaient formés. Toute la cité bruissait de conversations ; personne ne voulait se retrouver seul dans ses quartiers à affronter ses peurs. Les Wraith avaient été défaits depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais leur présence terrifiante se faisait toujours sentir.

Elizabeth Weir frissonnait, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter le balcon qui surplombait l'océan. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour s'endormir, elle avait tenté de se concentrer sur des dossiers laissés en suspens, avant de se rendre à l'évidence ; rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de penser aux derniers événements, à ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre. Au fait qu'ils auraient pu y rester. Derrière elle, au-delà de la vitre aux dessins élégants, la Porte des Étoiles sommeillait ; une présence rassurante, inébranlable.

Elizabeth se frotta les bras, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir, un vent frais, mordant, venant du large, rafraîchissait encore un peu plus l'atmosphère. Confusément, elle percevait le clapotis des vagues qui venaient se briser contre les flancs de la cité ; un bruit apaisant, qui l'avait bien des fois aidé à s'endormir.

Soudain, les portes de la salle de contrôle coulissèrent en chuintant légèrement, brisant le relatif silence. John Sheppard apparut ; il n'eut pas l'air surpris de la trouver là.

-Insomnie ? interrogea-t-il, hésitant à s'approcher.

Elizabeth l'invita d'un sourire.

-Comme d'habitude.

Le militaire vint s'accouder à la balustrade.

-Rodney est en train d'endormir Teyla et Ronon avec ses théories fumeuses. Tu devrais les rejoindre, ça vaut tous les somnifères du monde.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Eux non plus n'arrivent pas à fermer l'œil ?

-Non. Tout le monde est un peu à cran. Le mess s'est transformé en salle de réunion, tu devrais voir ça. Même Carson s'est mis à jouer au poker.

-Au poker ?

Elizabeth retint mal un fou rire ; elle imaginait mal Carson Beckett en flambeur.

-Il perd ou il gagne ?

-A ton avis ?

Cette fois, ils rirent tout deux de bon cœur.

Une bourrasque de vent mit fin à la plaisanterie ; Elizabeth resserra ses bras autour d'elle, mais plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de trembler, et sûrement pas la petite veste de l'uniforme réglementaire.

Sans un mot, John s'approcha et, doucement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne le repoussa pas ; il l'attira contre lui.

-C'est mieux ? murmura-t-il.

-Beaucoup mieux oui, merci.

Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient quitté le balcon, pas même pour un temps digne de l'Antarctique. Elizabeth glissa son bras autour de la taille du militaire, savourant la chaleur de son corps.

** _ ** _ ** _ **

# 2 : **Dark** (obscurité)

-=-

La déflagration avait soufflé plus des trois quarts du village.

Encore quelques minutes auparavant, John Sheppard était confiant ; il allait sans aucun doute pouvoir convaincre le chef, Aedan, de faire du commerce avec eux. De l'aide pour leurs récoltes, des médicaments, contre de la nourriture et la promesse de nouveaux alliés. A présent, Aedan gisait, mort, sur le sol de terre battue.

John, quant à lui, luttait pour rester conscient.

Il percevait, indistinctement, des présences autour de lui ; deux bras puissants le soulevèrent de terre.

_Sheppard …. 'stez avec nous … 'va aller …_

A quelques mètres de la Porte des Etoiles, John sombra dans l'inconscience.

*

Le calme était revenu. Les odeurs de fumée et de cendre avaient disparues ; au contraire, l'endroit sentait le désinfectant, une odeur légère, pas trop désagréable. Le linge propre aussi. Les médicaments.

Lentement, John Sheppard reprit connaissance. Une voix familière s'éleva près de lui.

-Colonel Sheppard. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Carson_.

-Pas … trop mal.

Si on omettait le marteau-piqueur qui dansait la gigue dans sa tête.

-N'essayez pas de bouger. Vous avez une jambe et plusieurs côtes cassées.

John ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'apprêtant à découvrir le décor familier de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de lumière. Rien qu'un noir profond, abyssal.

*

La morphine faisait vraiment bien son travail. Il ne saisissait que des bribes de mots. Juste assez pour comprendre.

… _commotion cérébrale … aveugle … temporaire … _

_*_

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis.

John percevait parfois le passage de l'infirmière, ou quelques bribes de conversations à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Parfois, Carson, qui était resté, vérifiait deux ou trois choses avant de retourner à son bureau.

Le militaire, d'abord frustré de ne rien voir de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, s'était ensuite rendu compte que ses oreilles pouvaient faire un parfait substitut. Il percevait des bruits auxquels il ne prêtait pas attention auparavant et qui l'aidait à identifier leur provenance, les personnes autour de lui.

Peu à peu, la cité s'était endormie ; mais John Sheppard ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Une seule personne n'était pas encore venue le voir ; Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, tous s'étaient relayés à son chevet. Tous, sauf …

Une présence, à quelques mètres de lui.

Dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, Elizabeth Weir observait John. Les yeux clos, le militaire semblait dormir ; mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'en était rien.

-John ?

Elle s'approcha, hésita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je me demandais si tu allais passer.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas …

Elizabeth ne voulut pas lui avouer qu'elle attendait que l'infirmerie se vide.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter les explications hasardeuses.

-Plutôt bien, étant donné les circonstances.

John sentit la jeune femme s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Carson dit que ton état est temporaire. Tu devrais recouvrer la vue d'ici quelques jours.

-Ouais, et en attendant, je dois faire confiance à Rodney pour mes plateaux repas.

Le militaire entendit Elizabeth rire doucement. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué.

-Cette mission a été un fiasco total, Liz. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette bombe a explosé.

-Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas envoyé d'équipe pour enquêter sur le terrain. Juste une équipe médicale pour aider les blessés.

-J'étais à deux doigts d'en faire des amis. Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas…

-Hey, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable. Tu n'es pas responsable de qui est arrivé !

John tourna la tête pour signifier à Elizabeth que rien ne ferait disparaître son sentiment de culpabilité.

La jeune femme, incapable de simplement tourner les talons et de le laisser ruminer ce qu'il croyait être son erreur, posa sa main sur sa joue. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de John ; à son tour, sa main vint se poser sur celle de la jeune femme. Il apprécia ce contact ; après des heures d'entendre sans voir, de percevoir sans pouvoir toucher …

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un souffle sur son visage ; puis, doucement, les lèvres d'Elizabeth vinrent se poser sur les siennes.


End file.
